1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a manufacturing method of touch module, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of touch module, which can greatly lower the manufacturing cost and increase the structural strength of the touch module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance of digital electronic technologies, various digital electronic products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, notebooks and tablets have been developed. There is a trend to develop convenient multifunction digital electronic products with beautified appearance.
The display screen of the mobile phones, personal digital assistants, notebooks and tablets is an inevitable human-machine interface of these products. The display screen enables a user to more conveniently operate these products. The liquid crystal display is a mainstream of the display screen.
In recent years, along the rapid development and wide application of the information technologies, wireless mobile communication and information domestic electrical appliances, the touch panel has been popularly used in the information product as an input device instead of the conventional keyboard or mouse. Therefore, these products are more miniaturized, lightweight and humanized to provide more convenient use. In the existent liquid crystal displays, capacitive touch liquid crystal display is the most popular product.
The above touch liquid crystal display is hereinafter referred to as touch panel for short. The touch panel is a laminated structure including a glass substrate, a touch electrode layer, a shield layer, an electrode wiring layer, an insulation layer and a protection layer. These layers are stacked and overlapped to form a laminated structure. The glass substrate has a touch section and a non-touch section. The touch electrode layer is mainly coated on the touch section of the glass substrate by means of sputtering deposition. Then, the touch electrodes are formed by means of photolithography. The shield layer is printed on the non-touch section of the substrate by means of ink printing. Then the electrode wiring layer is coated on the shield layer by means of sputtering deposition. Then the electrode leads are formed by means of photolithography. In the shielded section, the extension ends of the touch electrodes and the not corresponding electrode leads are printed with insulation ink to avoid short-circuit between the extension ends of the touch electrodes and the not corresponding electrode leads. Then the protection layer is coated on the glass substrate, touch electrode layer, shield layer, electrode wiring layer and insulation layer. In the conventional manufacturing method of the touch panel, the touch electrodes and the electrode leads are formed by means of sputtering deposition and photolithography. This costs a great amount of masks so that the manufacturing cost is quite high. Moreover, it is time-consuming to perform the sputtering deposition process. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of the conventional touch panel is very high and the manufacturing time of the conventional touch panel is quite long.